ONE
by black world
Summary: Sungmin bertahan menghadapi Kyuhyun yang hanya mencintai tubuhnya/"Eomma meminta cucu dariku sayang."/"Bayi itu akan merenggut nyawamu bila kau mempertahankannya."/"Tidak ada bedanya bagiku kau hamil atau tidak, tetapi yah setidaknya aku cukup senang mengetahui kau hamil. Karena aku tidak akan sering ditelpon oleh para orang tua yang menagih cucu." / KyuMin!GS RnR please


**ONE**

**.**

**DoubleR Present©**

**.**

**Cast : Lee (Cho) Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Minhyun**

** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae.**

**.**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**.**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama, Songfic**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : GS , AU, Typo(s)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Mereka seutuhnya milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka dan S.M Entertainment. Don't Like Don't Read!.**

**.**

**Summary : "Sungmin bertahan menghadapi Kyuhyun yang hanya mencintai tubuhnya" (failedSummary;;)**

* * *

** hai~~ ini ff gs pertama ia sama rini dan ini songfic dari lagu nya dbsk - one. maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan :) oh iyaa menurut ia bagi yang puasa bacanya abis buka puasa aja soalnya -mungkin ada kata-kata yang sedikit menjurus ke M. walapun gak terlalu~**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**Seoul, Spring 2013**

**Kyuhyun pov**

Kring,, kring,, kring,,

Suara alarm menyebalkan kembali membuatku tersadar akan pergantian hari, bukan kah hari ini awal musim semi? hah sudah 4 tahun yang lalu. Baiklah sekarang saatnya aku bergegas mandi dan membangunkan permataku. Karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 KST, aku tidak mau terlambat ke kantor.

Setelah mandi kurapihkan tempat tidur kemudian beralih ke lemari memilih baju, dasi, dan jas yang akan kugunakan, ayolah aku seorang CEO dari perusahaan ternama, dan penampilan juga merupakan penilaian bukan?

Oh tidak sudah setengah jam. Saatnya mengurus My Princess, dengan senyum kubuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Sehingga terlihatlah malaikatku, permataku, masih tertidur pulas. Kulangkahkan kaki mendekatinya dan mengusap perlahan wajahnya.

"Baby. ayo bangun, nanti kita bisa terlambat." Kulihat dia mulai membuka matannya kemudian mengerjap ngerjap lucu, oh kebiasaan ini kembali mengingatkanku kepada sosok yang takkan pernah kulupa.

"Daddy? Daddy sudah bangun?" tanya malaikatku. Ya Cho Minhyun, permataku yang paling berharga. Aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Begitupun mommy nya, walau kutahu itu sudah terlambat.

* * *

**Each time I open my eyes,**

**I make sure you're by my side**

**The words I couldn't say back then overflow now...**

**It hurts**

* * *

**Seoul, Spring 2008**

**Kyuhyun pov**

Drrt,,drrt,,drrt

Handphoneku bergetar disaat aku sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas penting perusahaan. Kulihat id caller dari eomma? ada apa eomma menelpon ku disaat jam kerja begini? tidak biasanya.

"Yeobseo."

"Yeobseo. Kyunie, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tsk, pertanyaan macam apa itu? tentu saja saat ini aku sedang sibuk -batinku. Tidak akan mungkin aku berkata seperti itu terhadap eommaku, bisa dibunuhnya aku nanti.

"Ne, ada apa memangnya eomma?"

"Jadi kau sedang sibuk? sayang sekali." ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan nyonya Cho Heechul ini, kata-katanya berbelit sekali.

"Sayang sekali kenapa eomma?"

"Sayang sekali kau harus meninggalkan pekerjaanmu itu, karena kau harus pulang sekarang Kyunie!" Mwo? apa katanya barusan? eomma menyuruhku pulang disaat pekerjaanku masih menggunung?

"Tidak bisa eomma a-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kyunie sayang. Kau harus segera sampai dirumah kalau tidak, jangan salahkan eomma kalau nanti eomma datang dan menyeretmu pulang. Kau pilih yang mana hm?" Apa salahku tuhan sehingga mempunyai eomma sepertinya? Aish bagaimanapun Cho Heechul tetaplah eommaku dan lagi aku sangat menyayanginya, jadi sulit untuk menolak permintaanya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang sekarang." Dengan lemas aku berkata begitu. Mau bagaimana lagi, eomma menyuruhku pulang dan begitulah yang harus kulakukan sekarang kalau tidak mau diseret olehnya.

"Good boy Kyunie sayang, eomma tunggu dirumah ne." Tanpa mendengar jawabanku eomma memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Benar-benar eommaku ini, ah lebih baik aku cepat pulang daripada aku terkena amukan dari eomma.

* * *

Kini mobilku sudah mencapai parkiran depan rumah, eh itu mobil siapa? apa eomma beli mobil baru dan hendak memamerkannya padaku? dengan cepat kumasuki rumah dan mencari eomma. Saat sampai di ruang tamu, aku melihat eomma dan appa bersama sebuah keluarga dengan seorang gadis duduk diantara kedua orang tuanya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Kyunie, kau sudah pulang?" Eomma bertanya dengan senyum bahagia di bibirnya. Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak sekarang?

"Ah, ne." Aku hanya menjawab kikuk.

"Kyu, ini keluarga Lee, sahabat appa." Appa berbicara dan matanya mengarah kepada keluarga tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun imnida." Aku memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk kepada keluarga Lee walaupun masih belum mengerti ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Duduklah Kyu." Appa menyuruhku duduk dan aku segera mengambil tempat diantara eomma dan appa yang sengaja dikosongkan untukku.

"Kyu. Ini Lee Sungmin, dan Minnie ini Cho Kyuhyun putra ajhumma." Eomma kini memperkenalkan gadis yang kini duduk tepat didepanku. Gadis ini memiliki rambut hitam lurus sepinggang, hidung bangir, mata foxy, dan bibir nya shape M, yah kesanku padanya cantik.

"Annyeong Cho Kyuhyun." Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Lee Sungmin." Gadis itu menyambut uluran tanganku dan tersenyum manis, tangannya halus sekali.

"Kyu, apa kau tahu kenapa kau kami kenalkan dengan Minnie?" eomma bertanya padaku setelah aku melepaskan jabatan tanganku pada Sungmin.

"Ani, memang ada apa eomma?"

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan Minnie." Eomma menjawab dengan nada manis nya tetapi matanya menatap penuh arti padaku seakan mengatakan kau-tidak-punya-pilihan-selain-menerima. Benar kan firasatku, bagaimana mungkin aku dijodohkan dengan orang yang baru saja kukenal.

"Tapi eomma, apa Sungmin-ssi mau?" Aku berusaha mengagalkan rencana bodoh ini.

"Sungmin sudah menyetujuinya, iyakan teuk eonnie?" Eomma bertanya kepada eomma Sungmin.

"Ya, Minnie sudah setuju Kyuhyun-ah." Eomma Sungmin menjawab dengan senyumnya dan nadanya juga terdengar sumringah sekali, apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sudah begini.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" kini appa bertanya.

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya." Dengan berat hati kukatakan bahwa aku menerima walaupun sebenarnya sulit sekali menerima rencana bodoh ini. Kulihat Sungmin hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Kenapa dia? malu? tsk kenapa jadi menyebalkan begini?

"Kalau begitu kita tentukan tanggal pertunangannya sekarang." Appa Sungmin mengusulkan.

"Kanginie, kalau bertunangan itu lama. Bagaimana langsung menikah saja? lagipula sepertinya Kyunie dan Minnie sudah saling suka. Kenapa kita harus repot-repot menunggu lama? aku sudah ingin menimang cucu." Tolong siapa saja katakan kalau apa yang kudengar barusan itu salah, tidak mungkin eomma berkata dengan santainya seperti itu mengenai pernikahan.

"Apa tidak apa apa chullie-ah? bukankah mereka baru bertemu?" Eomma Sungmin berpendapat yang sangat kudukung penuh pendapatnya tersebut.

"Tidak eonnie. Ayolah, aku sangat ingin menimang cucu secepatnya. Kyunie kan putra ku satu-satunya, Minnie juga putrimu satu-satunya. Lagipula kita sudah menjodohkan mereka dari kandungan kan?" Eommaku kembali mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang sangat gila itu.

"Chullie-ah yang dikatakan Teuk noona benar juga." Appa kini bersuara, hahaha appa aku makin cinta padamu.

"Tidak hannie. Aku mau cucu secepatnya. Ayolah." eomma kini membujuk appa.

"Kalau aku terserah kepada Minnie dan Kyuhyun saja, yang mau menikah mereka." appa Sungmin meminta pendapat ku dan Sungmin. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Baru saja aku hendak mengatakan aku tidak mau menikah cepat, eomma menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasi. Aku sangat tahu tatapan nya itu, hah kali ini aku harus mengalah lagi demi eomma.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan pernikahan." Jawabku dengan nada datar, kulihat eomma tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana denganmu Minnie?" Ajumma bertanya kepada Minnie sekarang, semoga dia bilang tidak.

"A-Aku juga tidak masalah eomma." Pupus sudah harapanku mendengar jawabannya, dan kini eomma benar benar tersenyum sumringah.

"Baiklah kalian akan menikah bulan depan. Semua persiapannya biar eomma dan Teukie eomma yang mengurus. Kalian berdua hanya menerima jadi, jangan remehkan selera kami. Pokoknya pernikahan kalian berdua akan menjadi pernikahan yang sangat indah." Eomma berceloteh panjang lebar dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan karena sikap eomma. Para appa? mereka hanya terkikik geli begitu juga dengan teuk ajhumma. Sungmin? gadis itu hanya menunduk, malu eoh?

Selama sebulan ini eomma dan teuk ajhumma eh -apa harus kupanggil eomma? baiklah kupanggil eomma saja tidak ada salahnya kan?- sangat sibuk. Mereka selalu berkumpul di rumahku untuk membahas pernikahanku dengan Sungmin. Kami –aku dan sungmin hanya disuruh vitting baju pengantin dan mencoba cincin pernikahan selebihnya para eomma itu yang mengurus, dan selama sebulan ini tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tetap bekerja seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

Selesai dengan prosesi pernikahan yang sangat melelahkan itu, kini aku dan Sungmin sudah berada dirumah yang dihadiahkan oleh eomma dan appaku. Badanku sakit sekali.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau mau kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" Sungmin bertanya padaku.

"Tidak perlu. Kuingatkan padamu, kalau sedang berdua anggap kita tidak saling kenal. Jangan mencampuri urusanku. Hariku sudah buruk karena bertemu denganmu. Kita hanya bersikap seperti suami istri hanya di depan orang tua saja. Satu lagi, aku tidak akan mengkhianati janji pernikahan dengan berselingkuh. Kau juga harus begitu apa kau mengerti Sungmin-ssi?" Aku berkata dingin dan memberikan tatapan datar pada Sungmin. Sebenarnya aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja aku belum bisa menerimanya.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku mengerti." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan berbalik menuju kamar. Di rumah ini terdapat dua kamar, tentu saja kami akan tidur terpisah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar disebelah kamar Sungmin tadi. Saat aku hendak melepas tuxedoku handphone ku bergetar, dan eomma menelpon?

"Yeobseo eomma."

"Ne. Kyunnie, jangan lupa buatkan eomma cucu. Kau dan Minnie harus membuatkan eomma cucu yang lucu dan menggemaskan ne." eomma berkata dengan nada merengek padaku.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membuatkan cucu untuk eomma eoh?" Aku berkata dengan nada kesal kepada eomma. Apa-apaan permintaannya itu? cucu?

"Kyunie babo! Kau dan Minnie sudah menikah jadi tidak ada salahnya kau dan Minnie membuatkan eomma cucu. Kalian suami istri, tidak akan ada yang memenjarakanmu bila kau meniduri istrimu sendiri. Jadi buatkan eomma cucu ne." eomma ku ini sebenarnya orang macam apa? kenapa dia selalu seenaknya kepadaku?

"Kapan-kapan saja eomma, aku capek." Kukeluarkan alibi paling masuk akal.

"Tidak harus sekarang! Cepat! Eomma tunggu kabar perkembangan calon cucu eomma selanjutnya ne." Dengan tidak sopannya eomma memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, sekarang aku harus apa? yang dikatakan eomma ada benarnya juga. Bukankah Sungmin istriku? jadi bukan masalah kan jika aku menidurinya? oke, akan kucoba.

Tok,, tok,, tok,,

Kini aku sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Sungmin. Sebenarnya aku belum mandi, tapi tidak apa-apalah toh aku juga wangi walaupun tidak mandi. Kenapa lama sekali Sungmin membukanya? aku hampir berkarat(?) menunggunya disini.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ssi? ada apa kemari?" Sungmin membuka pintu. Tampangnya sepertinya terkejut sekali. Aku menatapnya dan omo,, dia hanya memakai handuk yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Jadi tadi dia mandi, ah lupakan soal itu kini mataku hanya menatapnya. Apa dia tidak tahu keperawanannya sedang dalam bahaya?

"Aku kesini untuk memenuhi keinginan eomma." aku berusaha menjawab sedatar mungkin. Mataku sudah tidak fokus karena tubuh Sungmin yang begitu menggoda didepan mataku.

"Permintaan eomma? yang mana?" Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya, dengan segera kumasuki kamarnya dan kutendang pintu kamarnya kemudian memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat kaget akan tindakan ku. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu karena kini aku sudah sangat bergairah terhadap tubuhnya.

"Eomma meminta cucu dariku sayang." Aku mulai membelai wajah halusnya dan mencium bibirnya, wow bibirnya lembut sekali. Tadi saat pernikahan aku hanya mencium dahinya saja, tidak kusangka bibirnya selembut ini. Sungmin tidak membalas ciuman ku, kulepaskan ciumanku dan menatap matanya.

"Kenapa tidak membalas ciumanku hm ?" aku membelai kembali wajahnya.

"a-aku,,"

"Aku menginginkanmu sayang." Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara sudah kupotong dan kembali mencium bibirnya bahkan kini tidak bisa dikatakan ciuman lembut karena aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Kurasakan Sungmin mulai membalas ciumanku, itu bagus bukan?

Tidak nyaman dengan posisi berdiri ku gendong Sungmin menuju kasurnya, dengan bergairah kutatap tubuhnya yang kini berada dibawahku dan dengan sekali tarikan terlepaslah handuk penghalang yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin. Tubuhnya benar-benar indah dan membuatku semakin bergairah.

Malam itu, aku benar-benar menidurinya. Ya, karena permintaan eomma. Sejujurnya aku sangat menikmati malam itu. Tidak salah mengikuti saran eomma. Hampir setiap hari semenjak aku menikahinya -tiga bulan yang lalu- aku meniduri Lee Sungmin. Entah kenapa tubuhnya menjadi candu untukku. Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mencintainya, yah bisa dibilang aku mencintai tubuhnya. Kalian menganggapku brengsek? aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku senang.

Pagi hari aku selalu bangun lebih dulu darinya, kemudian bergegas ke kantor dan lembur seharian sampai pukul 10 malam. Malamnya kuhabiskan dengan menikmati tubuh Sungmin, dia selama ini tidak pernah protes. Aku juga tidak pernah bicara kepadanya.

Pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu aku dirumah seharian begitupun dengannya. Tetapi aku tidak pernah mengajak nya bicara. Dia tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai istri seperti memasak, dan membereskan rumah. Seperti kataku, aku tidak akan menganggapnya istri saat tidak ada orang tua, dan dia menepatinya.

* * *

**How can you forgive me?**

**Even when I brought you to tears so many times**

**The smile you give in return is your answer**

**"Thank you"... that's all I can say**

* * *

**Seoul, Summer 2008**

**Sungmin pov**

Cho Kyuhyun. Pria dengan rambut coklat bergelombang, hidung mancung, bibir tebal yang penuh, tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat, pendeskripsian yang panjang dan satu kata untuknya, Tampan, yah pria itu adalah suamiku sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Walaupun dia tidak menganggapku sebagai istrinya tetapi aku tetap menuruti semua perkataan dan permintaanya dengan senang hati karena sebuah alasan klasik, karena aku mencintainya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Bahkan hampir setiap hari dia meniduriku dan pergi sebelum aku terbangun. Aku tetap mencintainya. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah berbicara padaku, aku akan tetap bilang aku mencintainya. Hanya dengan meyakini bahwa dia tidak akan mengkhianati dan meninggalkanku, aku sudah tenang. Aku tidak peduli lagi hal lainnya sekarang karena dengannya aku merasa nyaman.

Kini aku sedang menunggu sahabatku disebuah cafe tidak jauh dari rumahku, seorang namja yang kukenal dari aku menginjak elementary school sampai sekarang. Namja dengan tingkah manja dan senyum kekanakannya. Namja dengan mata teduhnya, dan namja yang selama ini selalu setia mendengarkan keluh kesahku, selalu menyimpannya dengan rapi kemudian dia akan memberikanku pendapatnya dan menghiburku. Namja yang sangat baik hati dan sempurna, sungguh beruntung gadis yang menjadi istrinya nanti.

"Noona, apa kau menunggu lama?" Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menginterupsi lamunanku.

"Aniyo. Memangnya kau darimana Hae?" Ya, namanya Lee Donghae. Sahabatku yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini.

"Aku habis menjemput kekasihku. Kenalkan namanya Lee Hyukjae." aku baru menyadari kalau Donghae menggandeng seorang gadis disampingnya, gadis yang sangat manis dengan rambut pirang sepinggangnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida." Aku membungkukan badannya kepada gadis itu.

"Annyeong eonnie, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Eonni bisa memanggil ku Hyukkie." Gadis itu juga membungkukan badannya padaku, kemudian kami segera duduk.

"Wah jadi Hyukkie ini yang selama ini kau incar dan kau ceritakan padaku dengan menggebu-gebu? kau berhasil mendapatkannya eoh?" Aku menggoda Donghae yang menimbulkan rona merah dipipinya, hahaha pasti dia malu sekali.

"Noona ! kenapa membongkar aibku?" Donghae menggerutu, aku dan Hyukkie hanya terkekeh. "Wah ternyata Sungmin eonnie memang orang yang asyik ya. Seperti katamu, eonnie anggaplah aku adikmu ne? aku sangat ingin punya kakak perempuan." Hyukkie berkata dengan pandangan memelas padaku, tentu saja aku mau menjadi kakak perempuannya.

"Ne Hyukkie, aku sangat mau menjadi kakakmu. Aku sangat senang sekali jika mempunyai adik sepertimu." Aku menjawab dan Hyukkie langsung memelukku dengan senang.

"Noona kau sakit?" Donghae berkata dan sontak Hyukkie melepas pelukannya.

"Iya eonnie. kau pucat sekali." Hyukkie meletakkan tangannya di dahiku.

"Eonnie tidak apa-apa Hyukkie-ah, hoek,," Kenapa perutku tiba-tiba mual begini ?

"Hae,, Hyukkie,, aku harus ke kamar mandi." Dengan segera aku berlari ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar mandi aku langsung ke wastafel dan muntah disana. Sekarang ada apa dengan kepalaku? kenapa pusing sekali. Setelahnya aku tidak tahu apa apa lagi karena saat aku bangun aku sudah ada di,, apa ini rumah sakit? ugh kepalaku masih sakit, kulihat Hyukkie menggenggam tangan ku disamping ranjangku dalam posisi tidur dan Donghae yang sedang duduk di sofa, kenapa dengannya? kenapa tatapannya seperti tatapan hampa dan kosong.

"Hae-ah,," aku berusaha memanggilnya walaupun lirih.

"Noona sudah sadar?" Donghae menghampiriku, suaranya membuat Hyukkie juga terbangun.

"Eonnie tidak apa-apa? mana yang sakit eonnie? biar kupanggilkan dokter." Hyukkie berkata dengan cemas, memang aku kenapa? bukannya aku hanya pingsan biasa?

"Tidak apa-apa Hyukkie-ah, memangnya eonnie kenapa? kenapa kalian sepertinya khawatir sekali?" Aku berusaha bertanya, Hyukkie dengan segera memelukku dan menangis dipundakku. Ada apa dengan Hyukkie? kenapa dia menangis begini.

"Noona kau hamil 2 bulan." Donghae berkata dengan datar dan tatapannya tetap kosong.

"A-Apa? hamil? benarkah?" Aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang kudengar ini.

"Ne eonnie. Chukae!" Hyukkie melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku senang sekali Hyukkie-ah." Aku kembali memeluknya.

"Tidak noona, kau harus menggugurkannya!" Donghae kembali berkata dengan nada datar, apa dia sudah gila? kenapa dia menyuruhku menggugurkan kandunganku? bukankah selama ini Kyuhyun menginginkan anak ini? jadi tidak mungkin aku menggugurkannya.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? kau tidak senang aku hamil?" Aku berkata lirih dan air mataku meluncur begitu saja, kenapa Donghae tidak suka aku hamil?

"Bayi itu akan merenggut nyawamu bila kau mempertahankannya." Donghae menjelaskan dan menatap mataku, tersirat kesedihan dimatanya.

"A-Ap-Apa kau bilang Hae?" Aku berkata dengan nada yang lebih jelas dan Hyukkie semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Dokter mengatakan rahimmu lemah, dengan adanya bayi itu hanya akan merenggut nyawamu. Kau akan sering merasakan pusing, mual bahkan pingsan jika tetap mempertahankan bayi itu. Kumohon noona, gugurkan kandunganm. Aku tidak mau kehilangan noonaku." Donghae menangis, baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis seperti ini, walaupun dia sangat manja kepadaku.

"Aku tidak bisa Hae. Aku rela mengalami hal itu bahkan kehilangan nyawaku asal bayi ini selamat. Kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku sekarang? aku tidak peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi padaku, jadi kumohon biarkan aku melahirkannya." aku mentap Donghae dengan memelas.

"Baiklah, asal kau tetap sehat noona." Donghae ikut memelukku bersama Hyukkie, kemudian dia mengatakan semua perkataan dokter kepadaku, ah aku tidak sabar memberitahukan ini pada Kyuhyun.

* * *

Pulang dari rumah sakit aku segera menunggu Kyuhyun di sofa, tadi Donghae dan Hyukkie menemaniku disini. Tetapi karena sudah pukul 10 jadi mereka harus pulang, ini sudah larut malam. Tidak lama pintu rumah terbuka dan Kyuhyun pulang dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." aku mencoba berdiri memanggilnya.

"hm?" responnya masih sama, sangat dingin kepadaku.

"A-Aku hamil 2 bulan Kyuhyun-ssi." aku menundukkan wajahku setelah mengatakan itu.

"Benarkah? baguslah, eomma akan cepat mendapatkan cucu." Lagi-lagi dia berujar dingin kepadaku, apakah tidak ada sedikitpun cinta untukku Kyuhyun-ah?

"Apa,, apa kau senang?" kuberanikan bertanya kepadanya.

"Tidak ada bedanya bagiku kau hamil atau tidak, tetapi yah setidaknya aku cukup senang mengetahui kau hamil. Karena aku tidak akan sering ditelpon oleh para orang tua yang menagih cucu." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santainya kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku menuju kamarnya. Kenapa sakit sekali rasanya saat perkataan itu keluar? apa benar kau hanya menyukai tubuhku dan hanya mengharapkan anak dariku Kyuhyun-ah? aku menangis dalam diam dan dengan tertatih berjalan menuju kamarku.

* * *

Selama kehamilanku aku sering mengalami pingsan seperti yang dikhawatirkan Donghae dan Hyukkie, tetapi tidak apa demi anakku. Apapun akan kukorbankan. Kini kehamilanku sudah menginjak bulan kesembilan. Selama itu pula Kyuhyun jarang pulang kerumah, dia menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dengan lembur. Sekarang aku ditemani Hyukkie sedang berbelanja ke Supermarket.

"Eonnie, kandunganmu sudah besar kenapa kau masih berjalan-jalan? kata dokter kandunganmu masih lemah walau sudah sembilan bulan. Jadi kau memerlukan istirahat yang banyak." Hyukkie menasehatiku saat kami selesai berbelanja dan berjalan santai keluar Supermarket.

"Tidak apa-apa eonnie tidak betah berdiam diri." Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku untuknya, adikku, yah Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae adalah adikku sekaligus sahabat terbaikku.

"Eonnie susah sekali kalau dinasehati." Hyukkie menggerutu, saat ini kami sedang menunggu Donghae.

Brug,

Akh,

Tiba-tiba saja ada orang berlari dan menabrakku, ya tuhan ini sakit sekali. Aku sudah menggigit bibirku untuk meredam tangisanku, karena kami sudah berada didepan Supermarket.

"Eonnie, kau berdarah. Astaga, Donghae pabo dimana kau?" Hyukkie berteriak sehingga menimbulkan rasa tertarik pada orang-orang yang melihatku.

"Ada apa ini? permisi." Itu suara Donghae. Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya karena aku menutup mataku, tapi aku yakin itu Donghae.

"Ya! Hae-ah cepat bawa eonnie kerumah sakit. Lihat eonnie berdarah." Hyukkie berteriak panik.

"Astaga noona, ayo Hyukkie cepat kemobilku." Donghae menggendongku dan meletakkanku dikursi penumpang mobilnya dengan Hyukkie yang memangkuku, aku bisa mendengar bahwa Hyukkie sedang menangis sekarang.

* * *

**Someday I'll lay my love on you**

**Baby I don't wanna lose it now**

**Just one, my only one**

**However much the wind blows against me**

**Even if it seems like I'll get lost**

**There's just one, only one person... you**

* * *

**Seoul, winter 2009**

**Donghae pov**

Kini aku dan Hyukkie sedang duduk didepan ruang operasi Sungmin noona. Semoga dia dan bayinya baik-baik saja, sedaritadi Hyukkie tidak berhenti menangis. Aku tahu dia sangat cemas, begitupun aku. Noonaku sedang meregang nyawa didalam sana, adik mana yang tidak cemas?

"Hae, kenapa lama sekali hiks,, Bagaimana Sungmin eonnie dan bayinya?" Hyukkie bertanya dengan mata sembabnya padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu baby. Lebih baik kita terus mendoakan untuk keselamatan noona dan bayinya." Aku berusaha menghibur Hyukkie dan juga diriku sendiri, men-sugestikan bahwa noona dan bayinya baik-baik saja.

"Hae, lampu operasinya sudah mati. Ayo kita tunggu dokternya." Hyukkie menarikku untuk melihat dokter yang baru saja keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan noona dan bayinya uisanim?" Aku bertanya dengan cemas kepada dokter yang menangani operasi Sungmin noona.

"Bayinya perempuan dan sehat tetapi ibunya,," Ada apa dengan Sungmin noona? kenapa dokter ini memperlihatkan raut wajah yang tidak enak.

"dimana suaminya ?" sekarang malah menanyakan suaminya, tidak tahu apa aku dan Hyukkie sudah cemas akan kelanjutan omongannya tadi.

"Suaminya di kantor uisanim, katakan saja ada apa dengan eonnie?" Hyukkie menjawab dengan tergesa.

"Nyonya Cho keadaannya sangat kritis, dia kehilangan banyak darah. Ditambah karena kandungannya lemah membuatnya selalu letih bahkan pingsan sehingga saat operasi tadi dia hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Setelah operasi keadaanya semakin memburuk, karena itu aku menanyakan suaminya." Dokter itu menjelaskan dan rasanya seperti ada petir di atas kepalaku mendengar penjelasan dokter itu, kenapa bisa begini? noona malang sekali nasibmu noona padahal kau orang baik.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Aku menerobos ruangan operasi, kulihat keadaan noona benar benar membuatku miris. Hyukkie juga menyusulku, kami terisak bersama melihat kadaan noona. Sungguh ini adalah yang paling buruk dalam hidupku melihat Sungmin noona seperti ini.

"Hae, Hyukkie-ah." suara lirih itu? noona sadar?

"Eonnie kau sadar? aku panggilkan Uisanim sebentar ne." Hyukkie hendak beranjak tetapi Sungmin noona mencegah.

"Tidak Hyukkie-ah. Waktuku tidak banyak, ja-jadi ku mohon, kumohon de-dengarkan permintaan ku, kalian maukan?" Noona menggenggam jemariku dan menatap memohon kepada Hyukkie.

"Ne, apapun untukmu noona kami akan lakukan." Aku menjawab dengan mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"To-Tolong jaga putriku. Kumohon sayangi dia, ga-gantikan aku untuk menjaganya. Be-berikan putriku ka-kasih sayang yang ti-tidak didapatnya dariku se-sebagai ibunya. Ka-katakan juga bahwa a-aku sangat mencintainya me-melebihi apapun ka-kalian maukan?" Noona berkata dengan lirih dan air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Eonnie tenang saja kami akan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Jangan khawatirkan itu, sekarang eonnie harus sembuh ne." Hyukkie menghapus airmata Sungmin noona.

"Te-terima kasih. U-Untuk Kyu-Kyuhyun, to-tolong sampaikan padanya, a-aku sangat mencintainya, ja-jangan merasa bersalah de-dengan keadaanku. Ka-karena ini takdirku." Noona masih mencemaskan suaminya, noona sebenarnya hatimu terbuat dari apa?

"Iya, kami akan menyampaikannya padanya. Noona sekarang harus sembuh dulu." aku berusaha membuatnya berhenti bicara.

"Ti-tidak hae, waktu ku su-sudah habis. A-aku sudah te-tenang sekarang, a-aku lelah sekali. Selamat tinggal, ja-jaga diri kalian. A-aku sangat men-mencintai kalian." Noona berkata kemudian memnutup matanya dengan air mta yang masih mengalir, tidak! tidak mungkin noona meninggalkan kami kan?

"Noona? hiks,, ireona, ireonayo, jangan bercanda kumohon bangun hiks,," Ku goncangkan tubuh noona dan kurasakan denyut nadinya, apa? tidak berdetak? aku tidak menyerah. Kucoba dengar detak jantungnya, tetap nihil, noona kenapa kau meninggalkan kami..

"Hae,, hiks aku harus pergi." Hyukkie berlari meninggalkanku yang masih menangis dihadapan jenazah noona. Noona, kenapa kau meninggalkan adikmu ini eoh?

* * *

**But still, my heart whispers,**

**"Can this love really last?"**

**We shared our sorrows from the very beginning...**

**I can only do something like that with you**

* * *

**Seoul, winter 2009**

**Kyuhyun pov**

Aku sedang duduk di kursi kantor memeriksa berkas-berkas yang sangat penting sekarang. Karena itulah aku jadi sering lembur dan jarang pulang. Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin ya? diakan sedang hamil. Aku malah meninggalkannya, hah kupikir pikir lagi aku ini benar benar suami brengsek yang hanya mau menikmati tubuh istrinya disaat malam saja ketika hamil aku malah sering meninggalkannya sendirian. Ah baiklah, aku akan merubah sifatku. Karena sepertinya aku mulai mencintai Sungmin, yah beberapa hari tak melihat wajahnya aku sangat merindukannya, kenapa baru kusadari ya? ah pabo ya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku masuk! kau tidak berhak melarangku! aku ingin bertemu Cho Kyuhyun!" Eh ada apa di depan ruanganku, kenapa ribut sekali ? dan namaku kenapa dibawa bawa, tidak lama pintu ruanganku terbuka dengan kasar dan terlihatlah seorang yeoja pirang dengan mata sembab dan dengan lengan yang dipegang oleh sekretarisku.

"Mianhae sajangnim. Nona ini memaksa bertemu dengan anda." sekretarisku menjelaskan dan yeoja itu dengan cepat menghempaskan cekalan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku! aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak berhak ikut campur." yeoja itu membentak sekretarisku.

"Kau boleh keluar jung-ssi." Setelah perkataanku, sekretarisku segera keluar dari ruanganku dan menutup pintunya, kini aku menatap kearah yeoja itu yang kini menatap tajam kearahku. "Anda siapa nona? kenapa membuat keributan di kantorku?" Aku bertanya baik-baik kepadanya.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae. aku adalah sahabat istrimu Sungmin noona." Yeoja itu menjelaskan, ternyata dia sahabat Sungmin, tetapi kenapa dia ke kantorku dengan keadaan kacau begini?

"Kau mencari Sungmin? Sungmin tidak ada disini nona Lee." Aku menjawab, kemudian yeoja ini menangis didepanku.

"Hiks,, eonnie memang tidak ada disini. Karena hiks,, dia sudah tenang disana." Apa maksudnya berkata begitu? memangnya Sungmin kemana?

"Disana? dimana maksud anda nona?" Aku mulai cemas dengan perkataanya.

"Ditempat yang indah." Yeoja ini menundukkan wajahnya, kenapa dengannya? dan apa maksud perkataannya barusan?

"Apa maksud perkataanmu nona?" aku mengguncang bahunya.

"Sungmin eonnie, dia mengalami gangguan pada kehamilannya. Kandungannya sangat lemah, bahkan dokter hiks,, menyarankannya agar menggugurkan janinnya, tetapi eonnie tidak mau. Dia berkata bahwa kau hiks,, sangat menginginkan anak. Karena itulah dia mempertahankannya. Setiap hari dia merasakan pusing dan sering kali pingsan, apalagi eonnie mempunyai penyakit anemia. Hiks,, tetapi dia tetap mempertahankan kandungannya. Hingga tadi saat aku menemaninya belanja di supermarket, ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga terjatuh dan eonnie mengalami pendarahan hiks,,"

Apa? Sungmin pendarahan? kandungannya lemah? kenapa aku tidak tahu? pantas saja dia pucat sekali? ke-kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang? suami macam apa aku?

"Aku dan Donghae namjachinguku, hiks, langsung membawa eonnie kerumah sakit. Eonnie langsung di operasi dan berhasil melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat hiks,, bayinya perempuan yang sangat cantik sama sepertinya hiks,," Ja-jadi bayiku perempuan? astaga aku senang sekali, lantas kenapa hyukjae-ssi menangis?

"Bayinya selamat. tetapi Sungmin eonnie kritis, hiks,,di-dia menyuruhku dan Donghae menyayangi dan menjaga putrinya dan menyampaikan padamu bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya hiks,, Sungmin eonnie setelah mengatakan itu di-di hiks,,dia meninggalkan kau, putrinya, Donghae, aku, keluarganya dan seluruh orang orang yang dicintainya selamanya hiks,," Perkataan terakhir hyukjae-ssi seperti samurai yang menusuk jantungku. Tuhan kenapa kau ambil dia disaat aku menyadari pentingnya keberadaanya disisiku, air mataku meluncur dengan derasnya dan aku jatuh terduduk dihadapan Hyukjae-ssi, sakit, sakit sekali rasanya.

"Kenapa kau duduk? hiks,, putrimu menunggu di rumah sakit." Hyukjae-ssi menarikku keluar, dengan tergesa kuambil kunci mobil. Tidak kupedulikan tatapan karayawan yang mengarah kepadaku sekarang, yang kupentingkan Sungmin dan bayiku. Kenapa jadi begini? bukan ini yang kuharapkan.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah sakit hyukjae-ssi masih menarikku dan kami berhenti di depan ruang operasi. Saat memasuki ruangan itu, kulihat seorang namja menangis didekat istriku dengan sesekali mengusap wajahnya.

"Sung-Sungmin?" Aku memanggil namanya, walau sia-sia karena tidak mungkin ia menjawab, matanya sudah terpejam erat.

"Kau,, hiks,, Cho Kyuhyun? kenapa hiks,, kau baru datang? noona membutuhkanmu brengsek!" Namja itu berujar dengan lirih karena airmata terus mengalir dipipinya sama sepertiku.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ah." aku mendekati tubuh Sungmin.

"Hae, Ayo kita keluar." Hyukjae-ssi menarik namja itu. Jadi dia Donghae, kini aku sudah menggenggam tangan Sungmin, tangannya dingin sekali.

"Sungmin-ah, sayang, kenapa kau meninggalakanku dan putri kita hiks,,seharusnya kau tetap sehat agar bisa membalas semua perlakuanku kepadamu. Karena aku memang pantas dihukum, tetapi tidak dengan begini sayang,, hiks,, ini terlalu menyakitkan,, tolong bangun." Aku mengusap wajah dingin istriku, dia sedang tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat manis, senyum ini yang membuatku merindukan dan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Hiks,, kau tidak kasihan pada putri kita? Apa yang harus kukatakan apabila dia mencari mommy nya hm? ayolah sayang buka matamu hiks,, aku akan memberikan nama putri kita Cho Minhyun, bagaimana kau suka kan? hiks,, maafkan aku hiks,, aku mencintaimu Sungmin-ah,, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku? kumohon jangan hukum aku dengan cara ini hiks,," aku masih menggenggam jemari Sungmin.

"Anda suami Nyonya Cho?" Suara suster menyadarkanku, kulihat ia membawa seorang bayi ditangannya, suster itu mendekat padaku.

"Iya. aku suaminya." aku menjawab dengan serak, suster itu menyerahkan bayi ditangannya kepadaku.

"Dia putri anda tuan." Setelah mengatakan itu, suster itu berbalik dan kembali meninggalkanku di ruang operasi dengan bayi mungil di gendonganku, kupandangi bayi mungilku. Matanya, matanya mirip sekali dengan Sungmin, bibirnya juga. Bahkan pipinya chubby seperti Sungmin, hanya hidung dan warna rambutnya sama sepertiku, benar-benar duplikat Sungmin, sangat cantik.

"Sayang, lihat ,ini Minhyun bayi kita, apa kau tidak mau menggendongnya hiks,,ayolah kumohon bangun" Aku masih berbicara kepada Sungmin yang masih diam.

"Kyuhyun-ah,, astaga Minnie! hiks, kenapa bisa begini Kyu?" Orang tuaku dan orang tua Minnie datang dan menghambur kearah Minnie.

"Hiks,, Minnie meninggalkanku eomma,," dengan terisak aku berkata dan Teuk eomma segera memelukku.

"Hiks,, sudahlah Kyu. Ikhlaskan, biarkan Minnie tenang. Eomma juga merasakan sakit sekali kehilangannya namun kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa mengikhlaskannya hiks,," Teukkie eomma melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih bayiku.

"Lihatlah Minnie, bayimu cantik sekali. Kami semua akan menjaganya dengan baik dan akan memberitahukan seperti apa sosok mommy nya yang sangat mencintai dan berjuang dengan keras untuknya hiks,," Teukkie eomma meletakkan bayiku dipelukan Minnie, biarlah bayiku merasakan pelukan ibunya untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

**Let's name it 'eternity**

**'This nameless love,**

**There's just one**

**The two of us need no other words**

**Looking into your eyes,**

**I vow thisLet me be by your side... forever**

**The two of us were bound together by small miracles...**

**I'm sure of it**

* * *

**Seoul, Spring 2013**

**Kyuhyun pov**

Kenangan 4 tahun lalu sangat membekas diingatanku, Sungmin-ah sepulang kantor aku dan Minhyun akan mengunjungimu kembali, tunggu kami ne.

"Daddy, Minhyun melindukan Mommy." Minhyun berkata saat aku menggendongnya masuk kedalam kantor.

"Daddy juga sangat merindukan mommy. Nanti kita mengunjungi mommy ne." Aku tersenyum lembut kearah putriku. Minhyun benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Sungmin, sangat cantik dengan mata foxy berbinar, pipi chubby yang menggemaskan dan bibir shape M berwarna merah muda, dengan hidung mancung sepertiku dan rambut coklat sepinggang yang bergelombang, putriku memang sangat cantik hahahaha.

"Minhyunie! samchon datang!" Lee Donghae dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil alih Minhyunku dari dalam gendonganku, tsk benar benar.

"Samchon mana imo?" Minhyun bertanya dengan mata yang meneliti seluruh lobi kantorku.

"Imo? kenapa mencari imo? tidak merindukan samchon hm?" Donghae merajuk kepada putriku, tsk kekanakan sekali.

"Ya! apa apaan kau berkata seperti itu kepada Minhyunie?" Hyukkie datang dan menggeplak(?) kepala Donghae hahahaha rasakan itu ikan, pembalasan karena seenaknya merebut Minhyun dari gendonganku.

"Aniya Hyukkie. Jangan marah-marah tidak baik untuk kandunganmu." Donghae beralibi, hahahaha benar benar pikirannya. Memanfaatkan keadaan Hyukkie yang sedang hamil. Apa aku sudah cerita? kalau Donghae dan Hyukkie sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang Hyukkie sedang hamil 7 bulan. Mereka berdua juga sangat menyayangi putriku, katanya mereka janji pada Sungmin untuk selalu menjaga Minhyun.

"Sudah. Jangan bertengkar. aku dan Minhyun akan mengunjungi Sungmin setelah pulang kantor, apa kalian ikut?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, kami juga merindukan noona." apa apaan itu, aku tahu dia sahabat baik Sungmin tapi tidak usah seperti itu juga.

"Ya sudah. Kutunggu di lobi jam 3 sore. Jika kalian telat akan aku tinggal, bye." aku mengambil Minhyun dari gendongan Donghae dan segera berjalan.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! tidak sopan. Kembalikan Minhyunku!" Donghae berteriak, apa katanya? Minhyunku? bermimpi saja, ini Minhyunku, putriku, permataku hahaha.

"Namanya Cho Minhyun. Tentu saja dia Minhyunku." Aku menjawab dan dengan santainya kembali berjalan.

"Hahaha daddy jahil sekali." Minhyun menertawakanku. Seperti dirinya tidak saja, asal kalian tahu sifat Minhyun 100% adalah sifatku hanya wajahnya saja seperti Sungmin tapi sifatnya evil bahkan lebih parah dariku, hahahaha Sungmin-ah aku mencintaimu, apa kau melihat kami dari sini? kuharap iya, karena kami sangat mencintaimu, dan nanti kami akan kembali mengunjungimu sayang, **Saranghae yeongwonhi**.

* * *

**I pray for this love to be true**

**I can't part with you**

**I'd miss you... my baby you**

**I offer you my everything**

**In a sky that's all yours, I'll put a rainbow**

**And we'll cross it together**

**Someday I'll lay my love on you**

**Baby I don't wanna lose it now**

**Just one, my only one**

**However much the wind blows against me**

**Even if it seems like I'll get lost**

**There's just one, only one person... you**

* * *

FIN

* * *

Kyaaa maap jangan timpuk ia udah buat sad ending :D maap ya :" lagunya cocok nya sad ending sih apalagi ini ost, dan movie nya sad ending :D

dan karena hari ini KyuMin day,, ia mau ngucapin

#HappyKyuMinDay

Longlast my lovely OTP '-')b saling mencintai selalu~~

cepat nikah ya :D jangan lupa buat dedek yang banyak :D

love you selalu semokcoupel,buncitcouple,buttcouple,lemakcouple XD lopyu:*

last,,

RnR juseyo~~

thanks~~


End file.
